In the production of sportswear, such as sweatshirts, jogging suits, and the like, one of the key operations is the cuffing of the sleeves. This is usually a laborious and time consuming procedure, and one that is highly desirable to automate. In the past, however, there has not been an emminently successful way to automate this procedure.
According to the present invention, an emminently practical and simple method and apparatus are provided for the automation of the procedure for cuffing sportswear, such as sweatshirts, jogging outfits, and the like. According to the present invention not only are cuffed sleeves and the like produced automatically, but they are stacked in a manner that facilitates the subsequent use thereof in other production procedures (primarily for the sewing of the sleeves together to form the final garment arm).
According to the method of the present invention, the automatic cuffing of sportswear sleeves or the like is provided by practicing the following steps: (a) Passing a sleeve blank in a first direction, the blank having a first edge generally parallel to the first direction. (b) Doubling over a continuous length of cuffing material to form a double thickness edge of cuff material. (c) Feeding the doubled over cuffing material so that it overlaps the sleeve blank with the double thickness edge of the duff material generally parallel to and in alignment with the first edge of the sleeve blank. (d) Automatically sewing (with an over-edger automatic sewing machine) the sleeve blank to the cuffing material along the first and double thickness edges thereof, respectively. (e) Automatically severing the cuff material to form a distinct, discrete cuffed sleeve blank; and (f) moving the cuffed sleeve blank to a stacking position.
The final sleeve blank produced is moved to a stacking position in a direction generally perpendicular to the first direction. If the sleeve is a long sleeve, a pick up head with associated air jet grasps the cuff of the final blank, moves horizontally in the second direction, and drapes the blank over a rail. If the blank is a short sleeve blank, a flipping mechanism is rotated into position so that gripping rollers thereof grab the final blank, move it to the flipper, and then the flipper flips the blank onto a stack on a table.
The sleeve blanks are normally aligned end to end, and then a small gap is introduced between them prior to movement into operative association with the automatic sewing machine. Additionally, the roller mechanisms which provide for feeding of the cuffing material introduce a stretch into the cuffing material--which has knit construction--and after sewing the cuff is further stretched in order to facilitate the severing of the cuff of the final cuffed sleeve blank from the continuous roll of cuffing material.
The apparatus according to the present invention includes a first conveyor surface having a plurality of conveyor belts including portions thereof disposed over the first surface. The conveyor belts are elongated in a first direction--the direction of travel of garment blanks conveyed thereby. The belts are spaced from each other in a second direction, generally perpendicular to the first direction. A continuous roll of cuffing material is provided, and is in operative association with a cuff folding mechanism. First, second, and third conveying rollers are provided mounted above and in operative association with the first conveying surface and the conveyor belts disposed thereon. A scissors-like cutting device is provided after the second roller, and an over-edger automatic sewing machine is provided between the first and second rollers. After the third roller, a pick-up mechanism is provided, one or both of the pick-up mechanisms described above being preferred.
A second conveyor surface having a plurality of conveyor belts associated therewith is also provided upstream of the first conveyor surface. The conveyor belts of the second conveyor system are interleaved with the belts of the first system. The belts of the second system run continuously, while those of the first system operate intermittently.
Also according to the present invention the pick-up head for removing the finished cuffed sleeve blanks from the first conveying surface is unique. The head includes first and second projecting portions which are relatively pivotal with respect to each other to move from a position wherein they grasp the cuff of the finished blank therebetween to a position wherein they release the cuff. One of the projections has an air jet associated therewith for directing a stream of air to separate the cuff from the sleeve to facilitate grasping of the cuff. The air jet moves the cuff up against an apertured guard mechanism, the upper projections of the head aligned with the apertures in the guard mechanism. A cable cylinder arrangement reciprocates the pick-up head in a second direction, perpendicular to the first direction, to drape the finished blanks over a rail.
Also according to the present invention, a particular roller mechanism is provided which prevents cuff material from moving in front of the cutter blades prior to severing of the material. The roller mechanism includes a central rotating shaft to which a plurality of axially spaced rubber rings are connected. Metal washers separate the rubber rings, and at least some of the washers are loose on the shaft (that is they do not rotate with the shaft). The great majority of the circumference of the separating washers has a smaller radial extent than the rubber rings, however a portion of each of at least some of the washers projects outwardly past the circumferential periphery of the rubber rings, and engages one of the blades of the cutting mechanism to prevent garment material from moving between the roller and the blade.
It is the primary object of the present invention to effect the simple and reliable automatic cuffing of sportswear sleeves or the like. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.